Tres Años Despues
by JessePennywize
Summary: Después de tres años la pelirroja y la DJ se vuelven a encontrar. ¿Aun seguirán sintiendo el amor que se tuvieron hace tiempo atrás? One Shot.


Ningún personaje de Pitch Perfect me pertenece, solo la historia de este ff :)

* * *

Han pasado tres años desde la última vez que vio a Chloe.

Las cosas ya no funcionaban entre ellas, tenían caminos muy diferentes que recorrer.

Beca con su carrera como lo más importante y Chloe con las Bellas.

Era injusto que alguna de las dos sacrificara algo que era tan importante para sí mismas en aquel momento.

Pero ahora después de tres años, con una carrera consolidada se preguntaba ¿si habría valido la pena todo? ¿Si al final era necesario renunciar a Chloe para que pudiera lograrlo?

Aunque claro, la respuesta a la que siempre llegaba era que sí.

Al parecer a Chloe también le fue bien con las Barden Bellas, siguen ganando premios y haciendo que las futuras generaciones amen al grupo como ellas en su momento lo hicieron.

Solo que a veces no puede evitar pensar que es lo que hubiera pasado si siguieran juntas.

Se encontraba acostada en su cama, divagando entre sus pensamientos. Necesitaba recordar un poco de todo lo que paso, esta noche asistiría al concierto de Adele, a Chloe siempre le encanto y cree que es de los pocos artistas que tenían en común, escuchar a Adele junto con la pelirroja era tan especial para Beca, la cual no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima al recordarlo.

Su carrera estaba en lo más alto, solo que a veces se sentía tan sola, claro, había personas que podían llenar ese vacío temporalmente pero nada permanecía.

A veces cree que lo que le pasó con la pelirroja no volverá a repetirse con nadie más.  
Chloe era su mejor amor hasta el momento.

Decidió limpiarse las lágrimas, era momento de alistarse, el concierto empezaría en un par de horas y su amigo Jesse iría a recogerla, debía estar lista.

Ya en el baño se vio en el espejo, esos ojos azules notaban tristeza y era algo que ella no podía evitar, decidió lavarse la cara y empezar a hacer unos arreglos con el maquillaje, sabía que en ocasiones los paparazis acosaban a los artistas incluso cuando iban a conciertos donde había tanta gente y no quería lucir mal en las fotos que saldrían en the people magazine pagina 18, ya lo imaginaba.

Solo que aunque quería maquillarse, hoy se sentía tan triste, tan sola, su vida no era la misma, al principio no lo noto porque había tanto trabajo que hacer, pero hoy, con esa casa tan grande se sentía tan sola de no poder compartir con alguien todo lo que era ella y lo que tenía. ¿Por qué para que eran las cosas si no eran para compartir? :(

Y entonces se sentó en el piso de su baño, no le interesaba nada, solo quería llorar desconsoladamente.

Jesse llego a la casa, al gritar varias veces y no obtener respuesta alguna, decidió buscar a Beca. Subió a la habitación de la DJ y oía los sollozos de alguien, trato de centrarse en el sonido para poder descifrar de donde provenía y entonces lentamente se fue acercando al baño, cuando llego no pudo evitar sentirse triste, ahí estaba Beca otra vez tirada en el piso blanco de su baño en posición fetal, no era la primera vez que Jesse la veía así y en parte sentía pena por ella, no le gustaba que su amiga sufriera y más cuando él sabía que era la grandiosa Beca Mitchell y la comprendía, sabía lo que sufría, que aunque en un inicio lo más importante para ella era su carrera, Beca era una persona de muchos sentimientos, una persona que estaba destinada a dar mucho por la persona que estaba a su lado.

La veía tan frágil en el piso de su baño, como si ella no fuera la feliz DJ que aparecían en las portadas de las revistas.

No, en ese momento era su amiga Beca Mitchell la que sufría por no tener a la persona que quería a su lado y eso era lo que las personas no podían entender.

Jesse se sentó a su lado, la recogió del piso mientras la abrazaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría ahí?

J: Ya ya, estoy aquí. –Y la abrazo fuertemente mientras sentía como las lágrimas de Beca corrían por su camisa–

Sabia el procedimiento, Beca no hablaba, solo se limitaba a llorar, a sacar toda esa tristeza acumulada.

Jesse sabía por qué lloraba, así que no era necesario interrumpir eso con preguntas banales.

B: Jesse ¿valió la pena? –Preguntaba mientras lloraba

J: ¿A qué te refieres?

B: Estoy más que sola, pensé que las cosas iban a ser diferente una vez logrado el éxito.

J: ¿Es por Chloe?

B: A veces pienso que no voy a encontrar otro amor igual.

J: Tal vez tengas razón. Debes buscar un amor diferente, ven vamos a arreglarte, ya se hace tarde y Adele no puede esperar. –Dijo mientras le sonreía un poco a su amiga.

En ocasiones Beca era tan frágil.

Cuando estaba bien su estatura no importaba demasiado porque ella sabía imponer su presencia a cualquier lugar que fuera, solo que en ocasiones como en esa, cuando lloraba era como tener a una niña pequeña en sus brazos.

Jesse busco el maquillaje de Beca, había hecho eso tantas veces que bien podría dar su propio curso de "maquíllate como la DJ más exitosa" cuando pensaba eso solo reía para sí mismo.

Sentó a Beca en la cama, limpio su carita con unas motitas de algodón y empezó a maquillarla.

Beca agradecía mucho lo que Jesse hacía por ella, siente que sin Jesse su vida hubiera sido aún más triste.

Al finalizar Jesse observo su obra maestra, pensaba que cada vez el maquillaje de la DJ quedaba mucho mejor que la anterior vez.

J: Ya esta Beca, estas hermosa :D

B: Gracias Jesse.

Beca solo se limitó a darle una media sonrisa.

J: Ok, vámonos, te animaras en el trayecto.

Jesse hacia lo posible para sacar a Beca de su casa, sabia como era su situación y cuando no estaba trabajando en alguna mezcla, grabando algún EP en los sellos discográficos o produciendo algún soundtrack de alguna película que se fuera a estrenar ese verano, el acudía con planes alternos para poder distraer a la DJ y que no pasara este tipo de cosas que aunque al principio los declives de la castaña eran más seguidos, ahora sentía que eran más profundos.

Salieron de la casa, la pequeña DJ entro al auto y puso la radio, en él se escuchaba el nuevo éxito de la DJ, eso la animo, sabía que hacia buenas cosas y que al final su vida no era tan mala.

Llegaron al concierto, al parecer ningún paparazi se encontraba a la vista, esto alegro a Jesse, en ocasiones podían ser gente demasiado prepotentes y aferrados a tomar una foto para sus revistas basuras.

Beca subía por la escalera trasera del edificio y Jesse la seguía, era el único modo de disfrutar un concierto sin toparse con la multitud.

Aunque en el recinto compartirían butacas con otros extraños, ya eran menos personas a quien dar autógrafos y fotografías.

Y no es que la DJ no fuera amable con sus fans, no, solo que hoy no se sentía la DJ más exitosa del momento.

Los lugares destinados para los artistas estaban en la parte alta del recinto, estos se dividían por cubos de 2x4 en donde se encontraban 8 personas, los cubos eran 8 distribuidos estratégicamente para obtener la mayor experiencia en el concierto.

Jesse quería algo de comer así que le pregunto a Beca si lo acompañaba, ella no quiso pero le encargo una gaseosa :) hizo la nota mental de no olvidarla y se fue.

Beca estaba sentada esperando que iniciara el concierto, en cada cubo era común encontrarte a otros famosos, esta vez Beca no quería lidiar con eso, así que solo se limitó a subirse su gorro de la chamarra y ver al escenario sin importarle lo que pasara atrás de ella.

Jesse se encontraba comprando un hot dog, unos nachos, una cerveza, la soda de la DJ, unos chocolates, un helado y obvio unas palomitas de maíz cuando escucho a su espalda una voz que al principio no reconoció pero que después su cerebro reacciono.

La mujer le preguntaba ¿si iba a comer todo eso? ¿Y cómo llevaría tanta comida en una sola charola?

Jesse volteo y ahí estaba. La pelirroja junto con una amiga.

Jesse no sabía que decir, conoció a la pelirroja por el instituto, por lo que Beca le platicaba de ella, por lo que su amiga sufrió cuando terminaron que aunque ambas sabían que ya no iba a funcionar no podía evitar verle llorar.

Y ahí estaba en frente de ella.

J: Hola Chlo.

C: Jesse! ¿Cómo has estado? Tantos años sin saber de ti.

J: Lo sé, lo sé, las producciones cinematográficas no me dejan respirar.

C: ¿Y Beca? ¿Beca está aquí?

Chloe sabía que Beca y Jesse eran amigos inseparables, era raro encontrar a uno en una fiesta sin el otro, juntos eran como los hermanos que nunca tuvieron.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba Beca era su ex y no era necesario preguntar por ella, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya había disparado la pregunta.

Jesse se aclaró la garganta antes de contestar. No sabía qué hacer, por una parte si le decía que Beca estaba aquí ¿Qué tal que la DJ no quería verla? Y si no le decía que estaba aquí ¿Qué tal que la DJ si quería verla?

J: Si, si está aquí. –Dijo casi en un susurro

C: ¿En dónde? –Buscando a su alrededor– No la veo.

J: Se quedó esperando en su lugar mientras yo venía a comprar algo de comer –Decía mientras alzaba los m&m y un helado.

C: Ah –Dijo con un poco de tristeza – Bueno, tenemos que irnos Jesse, un placer saludarte –Y se acercó a darle un abrazo a Jesse –.

Jesse acabo de pagar y antes de que se alejara más la pelirroja grito.

¡Chloe espera!

Chloe volteo a verlo con cierta sorpresa mientras Jesse se acercaba hacia ella con la bandeja llena de comida.

J: ¿Te gustaría ver de nuevo a Beca?

Chloe no sabía que decir, habían pasado tantos años después de romper, Chloe lloraba cada noche y que aunque ella sabía que era lo mejor, que cada una tenía sus propios planes y no era justo sacrificar alguno, ahora todo era diferente, Chloe logro lo que quería y por lo que había leído en las revistas la DJ también.

¿Pero y si la veía y ya no sentía nada por ella? ¿Y si ella la veía y no sentía ya nada por la que fue su amor por tanto tiempo, con la que paso tanto? ¿Y si Beca no quería verla a ella?

Chloe pregunto temerosa.

C: ¿Y ella quiere verme?

Jesse no estaba seguro de esa respuesta, pero pues ya no había manera de volver a atrás.

J: ¡Claro! Por supuesto –Dijo, al momento que rogaba porque si fuera cierto.

Después de dudarlo un poco, contesto.

C: Ok, pues vamos para allá entonces.

Chloe le dijo a su amiga que iría con ella en un momento, tenía que ver a alguien antes.

Su amiga lo entendió y fue a buscar los lugares. Jesse llevaba a Chloe con Beca.

Cuando llegaron Chloe vio a la DJ sentada con un gorro en su cabeza, esa chamarra de piel café y con las botas encima de un barandal, no había cambiado en mucho la DJ. Pero no puedo evitar sentir como el corazón se le salía y su estómago se comprimía.

J: Espera aquí, iré con Beca.

Jesse llego con su charola repleta de comida, le dio su soda a la DJ.

B: ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

Pero miro a la charola.

B: Ah, olvídalo.

J: Beca, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

B: Oh! Oh! Si es lo que creo que es no gracias y además estamos en un lugar público.

Jesse no pudo evitar reír, recordaba que en una borrachera que tuvo lugar en la casa de la DJ estaba más estúpido que nada por el efecto del alcohol y le dijo a Beca que tenía una sorpresa para ella y se bajó los pantalones.

Beca solo pudo aventarle un cojín.

J: No, no, eso no es.

B: ¿Entonces?

J: Hay alguien que quiere verte. Voltea.

B: ¿Conseguiste otra persona que te ayudara con tu charola a cambio de un autógr…?

Beca no pudo acabar de terminar la frase cuando la vio, no sabía si realmente estaba viendo a Chloe o el efecto de la depresión hacia una jugarreta con su cerebro, pero entonces se paró de su asiento y se dirigió a la entrada del cubo donde se encontraba esta, se acercó tanto para comprobar que no estaba soñando.

Chloe solo veía como Beca se movía de su asiento para cercarse a ella, no sabía qué hacer, era como si los músculos se le tensaran, como si no pudiera moverse y solo veía a la DJ acercarse más y más, se veía tan hermosa, pudieron pasar tres años, pudo no haber platicado mas con ella, pero seguía sintiendo todo por la DJ. TODO. Su corazón empezaba a acelerarse, nunca encontró a un amor como el que sintió con Beca y vaya que lo intento, hasta que una noche, se rindió.

Cada vez, las decepciones eran peor y ya no quería seguir sufriendo.

Pero ahí estaba, tres años después, viendo a la pequeña DJ acercándose a ella como si ella dudara de su presencia ahí.

Y entonces antes de que la DJ dijera algo, la abrazo, la abrazo como la primera vez en la que le dijo que si quería ser su novia, o su primera cita, su primera salida al cine, su primer concierto que casualmente fue de Adele, su primera velada romántica, su primer viaje juntas, no podía dejar de pensar en todo eso y la abrazo mientras resbalaban lagrimas por sus ojos.

Habían pasado ya tres años, pero lo que sintió por la DJ en su tiempo volvía a ella y esta vez de una forma que no podía contener, era como si un tráiler sumamente pesado se impactara contra una pared de ladrillos

Y entonces hablo, mientras tomaba la cara de la DJ entre sus manos y las lágrimas seguían escurriendo por su cara.

Te he extrañado tanto.

La DJ que se quedó sumamente quieta al recibir el abrazo de la pelirroja no entendía que estaba pasando, era como estar en un sueño, amaba a Chloe lo supo desde siempre y sabía que su historia estaba con ella, ella sabía que si la pelirroja volvía, esta vez no dejaría que nada las volviera a separar, para ella la pelirroja era lo mejor que le pudo pasar en la vida, con esa sonrisa deslumbrante, esos ojos azul bebe que derretían a cualquiera y ese cabello rojo que caía por sus hombros, Chloe era perfecta y Beca no podía creer que estaba ahí, con ella.

Ella no pudo disimular con el paso del tiempo los sentimientos por Chloe Beale, aunque intento salir con muchas personas sabia en su interior que lo que sintió por Chloe nadie lo igualaría.

Y entonces estaba ahí, entre los brazos de la pelirroja, no sabía qué hacer, era como si después de tres años se volvieran a juntar. Pero ¿Y si la pelirroja ya no sentía nada por ella? No quería despegarse de su cuerpo, su cabello olía tan bien.

Pero había algo que la impulsaba a desprenderse del abrazo y eso eran las manos de Chloe, ahí la vio, con esos ojos azules llenos de agua y esa cara de tristeza que conocía.

Beca simplemente ignoro todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor era como si el tiempo y el espacio solo se enfocara en ellas dos, era como si nada más existiera y entonces la beso.

Era raro, nunca su cerebro mando la instrucción de besar a Chloe, era solo un impulso que ella siguió. Y aunque al principio la pelirroja se quedó pasmada como no saber qué hacer, al final se convención que Beca era la persona ideal para ella, que la extrañaba, que extrañaba su olor a yerbabuena, su perfume, su cabello que tocaba con las yemas de los dedos mientras su lengua estaba más preocupada por encontrar a la de la pequeña DJ.

Y entonces se separó de ella.

C: La vida no ha sido igual sin ti.

B: Lo sé, han pasado tantas cosas que me hubiera gustado contarte.

C: Te he extrañado tanto.

B: Pues creo que ya es momento de que nuestras vidas se vuelvan a cruzar, Beale.

Y sonrió como hace mucho no lo hacía, como hace tres años no lo hacía, porque puede ser que en las revistas sonriera siempre, pero eso no significaba que fuera feliz y hoy, después de tres años volvía a serlo.


End file.
